


The PMS Big Peepee Saga

by Bitterpotato00



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Powerbottom!Gold, Preciousmetalshipping, Silver has a big dick, bottom!gold, handjobs, that’s pretty much it lmao, top!Silver
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:55:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterpotato00/pseuds/Bitterpotato00
Summary: Silver is well endowed. Gold notices. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just gonna be some drabbles held together by a piece of scotch tape and a dream. The only things they sorta have in common is that they’re preciousmetalshipping, Silver has a big dingaling, and it amuses Gold.

“Okay Silv.”

“....”

“Don’t look at me like that! And don’t call this stupid.” Gold sneered. He was sitting over his red headed boyfriend- specifically, over his red headed boyfriend’s massive dick. Yes, Gold was no stranger to male anatomy, being a male himself (and a gay male at that), but he’d never seen somebody else as well endowed as Silver. He’d quickly gotten over his jealousy (although he had a sizeable cock himself) and instead felt a desire rooted in curiosity. 

“No promises,” Silver muttered. 

With a groan, Gold went to work with a brilliant plan in mind. Silver was hard in front of him, and easily the biggest he’d ever seen, but he wanted to push the limits- wanted to see how big and swollen his grumpy lover could get. 

It was time for a change in demeanor. Gold let his eyes narrow and his slick tongue slip out of his mouth to lick his lips, delighted in the way that Silver’s breath wavered and his dick twitched. He snaked a hand onto his impressive erection. One soft pump had Silver keening, and another had his hand grabbing for his length, but Gold didn’t let him touch himself. 

“No,” he whispered sensually. “Let me take care of you.”

Silver’s hand clenched into a fist. His breath hitched and Gold could practically see his length growing harder. Good. Great, actually, he thought, seems like Silver likes being told what to do. 

With his boyfriend’s consent in mind, Gold went further. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and trailed kisses down Silver’s firm stomach, holding eye contact as he took his cock into his hot mouth. Gold relaxed his throat and took in the entire length slowly and teasingly. He released a breath through his nose and pulled back until he was gently suckling the tip. 

Silver’s gray eyes were lidded; his face showed a mix of embarrassment and arousal, and Gold felt himself smirk around his cock head. One slow lick over the slit had precum drip onto Gold’s tongue. But when he had Silver gasping and attempting to voice a coherent warning, he pulled away. 

“You-!”

“Oh, shut up,” Gold’s voice was jovial but his face was still flushed and smug. “I already told you what we’re doing, so man up and deal with it.”

He focused his attention on his dick before Silver could argue. 

“Damn,” he breathed, “still can’t believe how big you are. Always thought you were compensating, Silv.”

He shifted up and to Silver’s side and whispered in his ear: 

“Can’t wait to feel all of you inside of me.”

“Ohh,” Silver gasped, “Gold... please.”

They shared a sensual kiss, grinding themselves against each other and panting into the other’s mouth. Gold eased his mouth down to Silver’s chest, making sure he kept his man’s delicious cock in full view. He knew that Silver was nearly at his limit; his dick was straining against his stomach, dark in color and slick with saliva and precum. 

It was fucking huge. 

Finally Gold was satisfied. He pecked Silver on the lips before kneeling in front of him and taking his overdue length in hand. Soon Silver was arching his lithe back and clutching desperately at the sheets as Gold jerked him roughly. One large hand enveloped his shaft and the other pumped his tip, and mere seconds later the redhead was thrusting violently into them with a guttural cry. 

Like a good boyfriend, Gold cleaned his man up after finishing himself off quickly. He settled next to his trembling love and tipped his sweating face towards him to share a kiss. 

And then they laid quietly, intending to sleep-

“Shit! Silver!”

He jerked up with Gold, alarmed. 

“What?! What is it?”

“We have to do it again, dude. I forgot to measure it.”

Silver kept his face straight as Gold procured a ruler from God knows where. Instead of indulging in his idiocy, he simply smacked the ruler away and pulled Gold down into the bed with him. 

“But-“

“No.”

“But Silver-“

“Shut the fuck up.”

A sigh. 

“Fine. But don’t pretend you didn’t love it.”

Silver smiled despite himself. 

“I did. Pat yourself on the back, Gold. I loved it. We can try again whenever.”

“Sweet.”


	2. Big Peepee 2: Big Peepee Boogaloo

A whimper escaped him as Silver straightened up and smirked, pulling down his boxers just enough for Gold to see part of his length. It was big as ever, but the anticipation of having it inside him... frankly scared the shit out of Gold. But he wasn’t deterred- he only wanted it more. 

Silver’s smoldering faze narrowed as Gold licked his lips and flashed him an inviting smile. Game on. The redhead crawled towards him like a predator stalking its prey, pressing his hands to the sides of Gold’s face and gyrating his hips downwards. Before he could even gasp Silver’s lips were over his with a passion; both men melted into the kiss, Gold gripping at Silver’s lithe shoulders and Silver cupping his cheeks and deepening the kiss further. It was sloppy and desperate. Saliva dripped from the redhead’s mouth as he broke contact to take a breath before his man snaked his hand up Silver’s neck and pressed him to his own shoulder. Teeth bit down into his hot flesh and Gold keened, his breath hitching as Silver sucked daintily at the bruising skin. 

“Ah, dude.. hn..” he needed more. More. Suddenly the soft contact wasn’t enough. “Silver...”

Gray eyes glanced up from where he laid against Gold’s shoulder, both playfully amused and incredibly aroused. He leaned up and Gold went into the kiss, but his lips remained cold and untouched. Instead, Silver’s hot breath blew against his ear and he shivered. 

“Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

A thin hand groped at Gold’s front and Silver grinned at his breathy moan. He teasingly pulled down the elastic of his man’s boxers to finger his erection, which twitched and throbbed at the contact. 

“Ahh- Silver-!”

“Speak up, Gold. Tell me how much you want me.”

He squeezed his eyes shut, simultaneously embarrassed and aroused by Silver’s assertive attitude. His voice caught in his throat and he remained silent. 

“Fine.”

The teasing hand was gone and Gold whined at its absence. Silver was sitting away with a shit eating grin on his face, gesturing down to the tent in his boxers, and Gold practically shot up at the opportunity. 

Time to turn the tables. 

He decided to play towards Silver’s desire to dominate him. Softening his features and letting his bottom lip wobble with feigned fear, Gold hesitantly made his way towards his smug lover. His facade was shattered as Silver grabbed him by the hair and yanked him down, shoving his cock into Gold’s face. 

“If you won’t use your mouth to speak, then you’ll use it to suck.” Raspy and aggravated; Gold had never heard a voice so alluring. 

The waistband of his boxers snapped downwards and he was face to face with his boyfriend’s familiar monster of a cock. Gold licked his lips, intending to ease into the act, but Silver had other plans. Both hands harshly gripped Gold’s head and the redhead all but impaled himself into his boyfriend’s mouth. He ignored Gold’s initially frantic moans, and instead began to thrust in and out. By the look on Silver’s flushed face, he could tell that the redhead enjoyed tormenting him so- and seeing that somebody as loose and slutty as himself struggled to take his dick scored points towards his subtle ego. His gloved hands released Gold’s head and gripped the sheets. Sensing the opportunity, he let his man’s dick pop out of his mouth, met Silver’s lidded, warning stare, and planted a soft kiss on the tip. 

Vaguely he could see Silver’s abs tighten with the action, and then Gold was lifted and slammed down onto the bed with his legs pinned open and Silver settling menacingly above him. 

“Fucking tease,” he hissed, his lips pulled into a wicked smile. His swollen length brushed against his boyfriend’s, then pressed against his entrance. 

“Silver-“ Gold all but wailed, strikingly terrified at the thought of taking Silver’s cock without any prep. He pushed at his toned shoulders but the redhead pushed back, adrenaline fueling his strength, and pinned his hands to the bed. 

A deep snicker, then: “Not so confident now, huh?”

He pushed his cock against Gold’s tight ass. Blood rushed to the man’s face and acutely Gold could feel tears forming in his wide eyes. Silver’s expression softened slightly; he released one of his boyfriend’s hands and traced his own thumb over Gold’s cheek gently. 

“Don’t worry,” how Silver could sound so intimidating yet so loving at the same time baffled Gold. “I’ll always take good care of you.”

With that, Silver slowly pulled off his gloves and stuck two fingers into his man’s mouth. Gold assaulted them with his tongue the moment the digits slipped past his wet lips. Lathering his fingers with saliva, Gold lifted his head off the bed, essentially deepthroating them, with his blazing gaze focused on Silver. Though he tried to hide it, Gold could see Silver’s tough expression twitch slightly with built up lust- and then his mouth was empty. 

Slick fingers rubbed his entrance. Gold couldn’t help the eager gasp that escaped his lips, and by Silver’s smug little expression, he heard it too. The digits stilled and he growled, rubbing his ass against them, attempting to shift them inside of him. 

“Ready to speak?”

He grit his teeth. Pride be damned, because at that moment, Gold needed those fingers- and that dick- inside him. 

“Nn.. yes..”

“What would you like me to do-“

“Finger me,” he hissed out demandingly, his yellow stare harshly contrasting with Silver’s slight surprise. “Finger me then fuck me till I’m shaking.”

Silver’s fingers slid slowly into him and Gold keened from the pain, which was slightly alleviated by the hand on his erection. Having part of Silver inside him, stretching him, prodding at him, simply set his buzzing nerves on fire. Gold eyed his boyfriend’s erection; it was obvious Silver felt the same. The redhead licked his lips, mesmerized at Gold’s squirming and panting as he rubbed his thin fingers against his prostate. 

“Silver,” he cried out, spreading his legs further, offering his entrance like a feral dog in heat. 

Silver took the bait. Pressure was at his ass before heat overtook him. Finally, Gold thought, finally he had Silver’s impressive dick inside him. His breath was fleeting and the pain grew, and Gold was astonished to see that a mere small portion of Silver was actually penetrating him. His man was struggling as well; he was panting and squirming, keeping his hips maddeningly still and arching his back to relieve some of the scorching tension. It was sweet. 

But Gold didn’t want sweet. He wanted his boyfriend to tear him apart. 

He crossed his legs behind Silver’s back and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders, then yanked the redhead towards him. 

“Yesss...”

Primal lust overcame Silver right as it overcame Gold, and the two burst into movement. The black haired man took him deeper, deeper, deeper still, gasping and groaning as hard heat collided into his tightness. There was a strangled sound above him, and Silver pulled out, flipped him onto his stomach, and slammed himself back in. 

“A-ahh! Harder!”

Gold got on his knees and leaned back against his boyfriend. Their kiss was as furious and wet and horny as their copulation, and before long Silver broke it, hugging Gold tightly against his chest and plunging cum in his ass. The feeling of Silver’s seed inside him sent Gold over the edge, and he cried out, unseeing, bucking and thrusting into Silver’s warm hand and rutting against his softening yet massive dick. 

They toppled over onto the bed, Silver pulling out of him as they did. Gold had semen drip out of his stinging ass and felt a rush of victory- he finally broke down Silver’s walls and had him succumb to his own wild pleasure. 

He turned around in Silver’s trembling embrace, meeting their flushed mouths together for a tender kiss. Gold’s eyes were alight with burning affection, and he could see the same in Silver’s own gray gaze. It was sweet, and at times like these, Gold relished in their sweetness towards each other. 

But he couldn’t help but compliment his lover in the softest way he knew how. 

“Soooooo fucking big... and I’m glad I love the person it’s attached to.”

“Gold...” the redhead’s voice was soft with satisfaction and fatigue.

“I only wish that I had the chance to-“

“Gold-“ the softness was gone. “-If you mention measuring me one more time, I will tear your dick off.”

He scoffed. “You’re not tearing off shit, jackass. You didn’t let me finish! I was gonna say, I wish I had the chance to see your face when you came. You were loud, buddy.”

Silver’s head smacked into his shoulder, and he could practically see his blush deepening. He muttered something unintelligible before speaking up when prompted. 

“I said, ‘it felt amazing.’”

“Oh, I know it did.” Gold’s smirk turned into a warm smile. “It felt amazing for me too,” he uttered, pulling the blanket over them. 

Gold waited until Silver fell asleep in his arms, then shifted so that the ruler hidden under his arm slid back in between the bed and mattress. 

“One day,” he thought sleepily.


End file.
